


writer's rat race

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Fitz just wants to write his books in peace. His publisher insists on bringing up his rival, Bobbi Morse, at ever opportunity.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	writer's rat race

Fitz chuckled to himself as he saw the subject line of his publisher’s e-mail.

It was something he had gotten very familiar with these last six years, just two words and far too many exclamation marks:  _ Barbara Morse!!!!!! _

He opened the attachments to find an article about her upcoming book - now releasing within ten days of his, instead of two months later. The second attachment was a picture of her at a reading with two fans in cosplay. Her light blue blouse really brought out her eyes, he noted absently.

The press and both their publishing houses had decided they were bitter rivals just over six years ago, when they’d vied for the top spot on various bestseller lists with their debut novels.

Fittz had pointed out to no avail that they had little but the genre in common. Two young, up-and-coming, and, as his publisher claimed, attractive authors just had to be pitted against one another.

The picture smirking back at him from the back of the book his editor had handed him back then had certainly confirmed that at least one of the was attractive, and it wasn’t him.

He’d figured it would just blow over.

It hadn’t.

She had gotten a five-episode mini-series, he’d been given a TV movie. There were sixteen podcasts just about his books, fans had adapted hers into a sort of D&D game. She’d been at the top of the New York Times bestseller list for eight weeks straight, he had won a Hugo award. They both had been nominated the next year. Neither had won that time but they’d met, everyone waiting for - well, something, he supposed.

The press had been disappointed that there hadn’t been some great confrontation and Fitz had hoped they’d let the whole thing go.

Three years later, he still had at least three  _ Barbara Morse!!!!!! _ e-mails in his inbox per week.

He moved this one to the folder he kept them all in for entertainment purposes - and for the pictures, if he was honest - and instead looked over his manuscript.

It was almost ready to go to his editor but first he had to check the notes left by the person whose opinion he valued most.

_ What about the blood moon?  _ she’d scribbled in one of the margins and Fitz pulled out his notebook. Worldbuilding was a lot of fun and a lot to keep track off.

Nothing like a second pair of eyes to help out. Especially if they were such pretty eyes…

As if on cue, the apartment door opened and she called,“Honey, I’m home.”

He went to meet her, smiling brightly.“There you are! Finally.”

“Me or the take-out?”Bobbi teased and kissed him.“The interview ran long.”

“I bet.” He stole another kiss before taking the take-out bag and going to set the table while she got into more comfortable clothes.“My publisher’s losing it already.”

“Maybe you should’ve given him a heads-up,”she called from the bedroom.

“No fun in that.” He popped a crab chip into his mouth. He’d forgotten all about lunch, absorbed in the latest chapters Bobbi had finished.“Besides, how would I explain how I know?”

She strode back into the room in sweatpants and one of his shirts. Her eyes twinkled with mirth.“How would we explain anything about the last three years to them?”

It would thoroughly ruin the rivalry ideas the press had cooked up. But they prefered letting them run wild with the fantasy rather than letting them intrude on their wonderful reality.

“Good point.” He grinned at her.“They booked me the executive suite for the con, by the way.”

“Aw, I only got a deluxe one,”she said and fake-pouted.

Fitz leaned across the table to kiss the pout away.“Don’t worry, I’ll share.”


End file.
